megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuru Kirijo
- P3= - Manga= }} |-| P3D= |-| P4A= |-| PQ= |-| PQ2= |aka = Redhead Other Girl The Imperious Queen of Executions (P4A) Mit-chan (by Teddie) Execution Queen (PQ2) |kana = 桐条 美鶴 きりじょ みつる |romaji = Kirijō Mitsuru |first appearance = Persona 3 |affiliation = SEES (P3), Shadow Operatives (P4A) |weapon = One-Handed Swords (P3), Rapiers (P3P) |dob = May 8th, 1991 |age = 17-18 (P3), 18 (The Answer), 20 (P4A) |zodiac = Taurus |height = 166 cm (5'5") |blood = O |arcana = The Empress |persona = Penthesilea, Artemisia |theme = "Missions for the Brilliant Executioner" (P4A) "Burn My Dread" (Novoiski REMIX) "When the Moon Reaches for the Stars" |japaneseva = |englishva = |Part = All }} Mitsuru Kirijo is a playable character originating from Persona 3. She is heir to the Kirijo Group and a student at Gekkoukan High School during Persona 3. Appearances *Aegis: The First Mission: Cameo *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Playable Character, Empress Social Link **''Persona 3 (Manga): Major Character, Empress Arcana **Persona 3: Owari no Kakera'' **''Persona 3 The Movie: Major Character, Empress Arcana **Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Ao no Kakusei-'' / -Gunjou no Meikyuu- / -Souen no Kesshou-/''Chapter 4: Ai no Seiyaku/Final Chapter: Hekikuu no Kanata e'' **''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 1'' / Volume 2 *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Playable Character *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: DLC partner *Persona X Detective Naoto: Cameo *Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character/Navigator/Protagonist (''Mitsuru Story Route) **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character/Navigator **Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay'' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga): Major Character **Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Stageplay'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth -Roundabout-'' **''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Major Character *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special'' Design Mitsuru has long red hair covering her left eye. The hue of the hair can sometimes appear vivid red or dark red. Her eyes are brown, although they have sometimes been portrayed with hints of red. At school and in Tartarus, she wears the Gekkoukan High uniform with personal effects: no jacket, a white blouse (long sleeve in winter & short puffy-sleeve in summer), a black skirt that goes above her knees and black knee-high high-heeled boots. On the weekends and days off, she wears a short black peacoat, a white scarf and white pants, along with her black boots. In the summer, however, she wears a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black pants. As with the rest of SEES, Mitsuru wears a swimsuit during the excursion at Yakushima. She is seen wearing a kimono at numerous appropriate occasions. A younger Mitsuru, seen briefly in The Answer, had curly pigtails. She previously wore a red ribbon with a green gem, a white puffy blouse, a red skirt, white stockings and brown shoes. In her middle school years, she is seen wearing the standard summer school uniform and a black sweater vest. In Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight, she retains some parts of her school uniform, although her blouse is left open, showing her strappy black sport bra beneath, and this is matched with a maroon short jacket, leggings and black thigh high boots. In addition, she also wears a black choker, magenta gloves and a pair of black headphones. In Persona 4 Arena, Mitsuru, now 20 years old, reappears and is wearing a fur coat over a black catsuit. She still fights with a rapier and carries an Evoker in a holster on her thigh. Personality Mitsuru is calm, confident, mature, responsible, wise and very intelligent despite being a high school student. However, she may be interpreted as slightly arrogant, conceited, cold-hearted or overconfident. As events unfold, this may be a front of maturity, due to her assumed role as the leader of SEES. Her Persona Arcana is the Empress, which fits with the "motherly/older sisterly" role she plays in the group. Mitsuru has a streak of strict conduct. Per formal Japanese culture, Mitsuru is the only member of SEES who formally addresses her fellow club mates by their last names. Akihiko Sanada is an exception to this, as the two are good friends and have known each other since junior high. Eventually, she becomes more familiar with the other SEES members and refers to Yukari Takeba on a first-name basis, and the others' on occasion. Mitsuru is also very insistent with the team keeping their grades up, going so far as to sign them up for summer classes behind their backs. Mitsuru is also outspoken and has zero tolerance for prejudice. For example when the female protagonist is elected leader and Junpei Iori is annoyed because "he's the only guy in the group," Mitsuru sternly tells him that "Whether one is a man or woman doesn't factor into it. The responsibility falls to those who have the gift. And let me add, if you ever say or do anything to condescend to her because she's a woman..." Despite her often getting annoyed at Akihiko's eagerness to fight, Shinjiro Aragaki claims in Persona Q that she "enjoys fighting just as much as he does, if not, more." Mitsuru is shown to be quite awkward when dealing with normal social situations, likely due to her upbringing. In fact, it is implied that she has never eaten various common foodstuff due to her family conditions, such as burgers, ramen and takoyaki. It is noted by her father that she has difficulty trusting others, and at one point he tells her that she can only do so much on her own and reminds her of the Kirijo Group's guiding principle, "Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection," which Mitsuru takes to heart. In The Answer, during the dispute over what to do with the keys, Mitsuru sides with Yukari, much to Akihiko's confusion. Her reason for doing this is not revealed until after the conflict is resolved; after the protagonist's death, she swore an oath that if anything happened to make Yukari suffer, she would put aside her own feelings and stand with her no matter what, as payment for her being there for her the year before. It's then that Mitsuru truly returns the favor; she tells Yukari that while losing someone close to you is agony, there's no need to suffer alone and that she and the others can be there for her when she needs it the most, and that that's the reason one forms such bonds in the first place. Profile Aegis: The First Mission Mitsuru Kirijo appears briefly as a cameo character in Aegis: The First Mission. She meets with Yuu Kimijima at the start of the game while Yuu is looking for Aigis. Yuu asks Mitsuru if she has seen 'A woman' before later revealing that she is in truth looking for a Seventh Generation Anti-shadow Suppression Weapon, called 'Aigis'. This is likely the first time that Mitsuru learns of the existence of Aigis. ''Persona 3'' ''The Journey'' Mitsuru Kirijo is the only child of Takeharu Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group, and Hanae Kirijo. Although Mitsuru's mother, Hanae, is alive, she is rarely spoken of except in Persona 3 Drama CD: New Moon. Her grandfather, Kouetsu Kirijo, was the former head of the Kirijo Group, and died in an incident. Mitsuru is Gekkoukan High School's valedictorian and student council president, as well as a member of the school fencing club. She is one of the most respected and popular students at the school, as stated by students. Before the protagonist joins, and even to a degree after he joins, Mitsuru serves as the leader of SEES due to her natural talent for leadership. The protagonist and Mitsuru have a good relationship from the start of the game, her even offering rewards to him for getting high test scores, as she pushes him, and other members of SEES, to excel. Mitsuru has battled the Shadows longer than any of the other members of SEES, having been trained since a young age to use her Persona. From the start of the game, Mitsuru uses her Persona ability, aided with special devices, to provide battle information and support for the party on the early stages of exploring Tartarus. Even with continued conditioning and self-training, Mitsuru's support range eventually reached its limit, given that her Persona was primarily battle-oriented more than anything else. After the rescue of Fuuka Yamagishi, and her induction to SEES, Mitsuru returns to the front lines. She uses ice attacks, uses fencing rapiers in combat and is weak against fire. Mitsuru initially hides many details about Tartarus and the Dark Hour from SEES, due to her guilt over her family's involvement with creating them. Her grandfather's goal of triggering the Fall caused a majority of the problems that SEES must overcome, and Mitsuru feels she alone bears the burden of restoring her family's honor. On November 4th, 2009, Shuji Ikutsuki's betrayal and murder of her father destroys Mitsuru's will to fight, and even her will to live to a great extent. She feels that restoring the Kirijo family honor is pointless if she's the only remaining Kirijo. Mitsuru begins to beat herself up, believing that she was foolish for blindly trusting Ikutsuki and was partially responsible for her father's death. While vacationing at Kyoto, Yukari manages to connect with Mitsuru. Mitsuru talks about her father, and her resentment towards herself for falling into Ikutsuki's trap. When Mitsuru says her life has no meaning, Yukari slaps her face. Yukari says she wants to fulfill her father's wish to eliminate the Shadows and Dark Hour, and Mitsuru agrees. Her Persona Penthesilea then becomes Artemisia. Mitsuru resolves to become the new head of the Kirijo Group and to continue the fight with SEES. When the protagonist confronts Nyx Avatar's true form Death, Mitsuru's voice is heard wishing for the protagonist to be strong, and she offers her life for him. After defeating Nyx Avatar, Mitsuru is in charge of the school's graduation ceremony speech. However, during the speech, when she mentions her father died from sudden illness, Mitsuru repeats "sudden illness" and goes quiet for a moment. Mitsuru's strong will and reluctance to forget what happened to her father overpowers the memory erasure caused by the Dark Hour ending, causing everyone else to remember their promise they made with the protagonist. They run out of the auditorium and to the roof to reunite with him. Social Link If the protagonist has the highest level of Academics, then Mitsuru will date him. In this event, Mitsuru reveals that she has a fiance from an arranged marriage, and that he doesn't really care about her. She initially intends on marrying him anyway for the good of the Kirijo Group; however, establishing a relationship with the protagonist caused her to realize that it would not be the best thing for her or for the Kirijo Group, and in turn, ends up falling in love with the protagonist. ''Portable'' Just like in the other versions of game, the maximum Academics requirement remains the same. However, during the female protagonist's route, she seems to be more protective of the protagonist, defending her when Junpei complains of her role as leader despite being a girl during the May operation. When Mitsuru's Social Link reaches level 9, she reveals she fully trusts the female protagonist and her advice in making her life come together. At the end of the social link, Mitsuru will tell the protagonist that it is like she has gained a younger sister and thanks her. Additionally, maxing out her social link on a New Game+ as the male character will allow you to spend time with her during the final cutscene rather than Aigis. ''The Answer'' Mitsuru returns to her position as leader after the members of SEES are trapped in the dorm. She has Aigis lead the raiding party in the Abyss of Time since Aigis now possesses the Wild Card. Mitsuru decides to research some old documents that she thinks might help answer why the Abyss appeared. At Ptolomea, in one of the flashbacks, Mitsuru, still a little child, is accompanied by her father, Takeharu Kirijo, a scientist from the Ergo Division and some guards to Tartarus, having asked to come along. While still at the entrance, one of the guards transforms into a Shadow and attacks his companions. Mitsuru stands in the way between the Shadow and her father and then her Persona, Penthesilea, awakens and defeats the Shadow. The scientist that accompanied them, far from worried, praises her unusual power and gets reprimanded by Takeharu, who laments the destiny his daughter is going to bear from now on. Upon defeating the manifestation of SEES' negative wills and collective desire to see the protagonist, Aigis realizes that they have the ability to travel back to the time where the protagonist seals Nyx. Enraged by Aigis' indecisiveness about whether to return to the past, Yukari lashes out, revealing that she's jealous of Aigis for being together with the protagonist and hearing his last words during his final moments. She proclaims that she wants to go back and stop the protagonist, which is opposed by Akihiko and Ken since it would be disrespecting his will, with Junpei adding that by stopping the protagonist's actions, SEES would essentially undo their efforts of stopping the Fall. As their opinions differ, the SEES members separate to fight each other to determine which one is right. Only Mitsuru supports Yukari's decision, but it is later revealled Mitsuru sides with Yukari not because she actually agrees with Yukari's plan, but because of a few reasons: Mitsuru doesn't want Yukari to feel any more alone than she has to be; Mitsuru wants to repay Yukari for her kindness and support after Takeharu's death; and to give Yukari a fair chance since a team of only one fighter would be unfair. Mitsuru and Yukari face Aigis and Metis for the keys and are defeated. Mitsuru then consoles a grieving Yukari. Mitsuru tells Yukari she must accept the past, thanks Yukari for her support when her father died, and that she and her friends will always be here for her. After Erebus is defeated, Mitsuru and the team escape the dorm. ''Persona 4'' In Persona 4, the new student council president of Gekkoukan High, Chihiro Fushimi, mentions that one of the former presidents helped her write her speech to the students of Yasogami High School during their visit. It is believed that Mitsuru is this president. ''Persona 4 Arena'' After graduating from Gekkoukan High, Mitsuru went to college and is a part of the social elite. She becomes the head of a special operations unit called the Shadow Operatives. But when a plane in transit is hijacked and a piece of cargo, the Anti-Shadow Weapon Labrys, gets lost in Inaba, she calls on Akihiko and Aigis to accompany her to Inaba to retrieve it. She finds that, as Persona users, they are able to enter the TV world only to find themselves in a strange tournament featuring the Persona users of Inaba. Upon rescuing Rise and locating Labrys, she discovers another Labrys. As Labrys and her shadow run off, Rise reminds Mitsuru to trust in Labrys as Mitsuru's cold and direct personality pushed Labrys to a corner. When she reaches Labrys, Rise connects her to everyone else using their words to help Labrys accept her own self as Mitsuru reflects on their bonds, much like her own bonds, reminding her that she is not alone. After Labrys accepts her shadow, they reunite with the Inaba group but Labrys is soon hacked into as a shadow takes on Mitsuru's form. Mitsuru quickly realizes that the shadow is an imposter as Fuuka disrupts the hacker's signal and Mitsuru defeats her "shadow." Learning the weight of the situation, she asks the Inaba group to back off the case to protect them, though she understands that they will probably follow her, eventually giving Naoto Shirogane her approval to further pursue the case. Before leaving, Labrys tells her that she wants to find the true culprit behind the case to give back to her new friends as Mitsuru gladly accepts her resolve. Playstyle Mitsuru is a fierce character with a variety of fast pokes that have a respectable amount of range. Like Yu, she is also a "Jack-of-All Stats" character, however, as Yu tends to focus on speed, Mitsuru leans more on force. She has several options to pressure an opponent, even if she is not in direct contact and can draw her opponents in with long-range Persona attacks. Additionally, she can freeze opponents and inflict Charm which drains the opponent's SP gauge to add to her own. Mitsuru is however somewhat limited in attack options. Thus she relies on her feints and delayed attacks in order to either bait out moves from her opponents or go for a reset. Also, like Guile of the Street Fighter series and other examples, Mitsuru is one of the few "charge motion" characters on the roster, so her special moves in the heat of battle require precise timing to stick them into combos, save for her SP skills. Also like Guile, she also has a hopping normal attack that can be directed backward or forward mid-hop (akin to both Guile and Charlie Nash's Sobat attacks). Mitsuru's theme/leitmotif is named "Missions for the Brilliant Executor," a nod to her duties and her "executions." The OST disc version has altered instrumentals in comparison to a few of the other themes, while the remixed version in Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Arrange Soundtrack, known as "Missions for the Brilliant Executor -2K Mix-" features a quicker tempo and more rock instrumentals. Mitsuru has 4 Persona cards/units total in the first Arena game. In Ultimax, this amount does not change. Her Megaten-series moves in these games are Marin Karin (used as her 2C), Getsu-ei (used as her Furious Action), Bufula, Myriad Arrows, Bufudyne, Mabufudyne and Niflheim. In Ultimax, she also gains Tentarafoo (used as an ice elemental attack as opposed to a wind-based attack like Yosuke's version). Score Attack Mitsuru is the seventh character in Score Attack. More of her attacks now inflict freeze, charm, or both. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' In Yukari's P3 Mode Epilogue, she finally manages to spend time with Mitsuru, after not seeing each other in a while. Yukari worries about Mitsuru's well-being after the events that took fold, partly because it was caused by the Kirijo Group's negative legacy, she worries that Mitsuru will bear all the burden on her own. Yukari thinks back to the time she confronted Mitsuru emotionally in Kyoto three years prior and thinks of doing the same thing now, but this saddens her since it would be repeating what's already been done. She feels that they should be able to confess their concerns and burdens freely to each other since they're best friends. Yukari and Mitsuru's outing is then interrupted by a group of children who recognizes Yukari as Feather Pink, when a flustered Yukari manages to disperse the crowd Mitsuru teasingly asks Yukari what it's like being a hero, Yukari says that it's worth it since the kids seem really into the show. Mitsuru then recites the opening line of Featherman, revealing she herself watches the show much to Yukari's stunned surprise. When Yukari then asks why she watches the show, a confused Mitsuru responds by saying why wouldn't she when her best friend is one of the stars. Mitsuru further elaborates that she sensed something from watching the show, that Yukari is trying to help people especially children, teaching them not to bring harm into their lives, a blushing Yukari admits that's exactly how it is. Yukari expands about the topic in her inner monologue saying that protagonists of hero shows don't just punish evil; they protect those who are precious to them and give everyone the hope to live, she believes that these shows teach a lot of important lessons to children. Mitsuru then mentions how the rest of S.E.E.S are trying to live their lives the best way they all can in their own way, saying that's why she can concentrate with her own duties because the trust they formed as a team won't be easily broken. Yukari feeling beaten in the conversation, makes a promise to believe in her best friend more and to watch over Mitsuru as she does to her, a sweet-talked Yukari and Mitsuru then make an agreement to meet up and contact each other more often, as Yukari takes Mitsuru for another round of shopping, she notes that whatever feelings that have been bothering her from the beginning have now disappeared. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Mitsuru's co-op attack hits random enemies multiple times, similar to the Myriad Arrows skill. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Mitsuru and her team wind up in the robotic movie world during a regular mission in Tartarus. While there, they are ambushed by Shadows and become separated from two of their teammates, only to be rescued moments later by the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and the Investigation Team. Among them is a girl who wears the same Gekkoukan uniform and claims to be part of their team only for everyone to later learn that she is from an alternate reality where she acts as the field leader instead of the P3 hero. The three groups decide to work together to venture through the Cinema. Mitsuru is one of the group's brains alongside Naoto and Akechi. Mitsuru learns two unison attacks while completing side quests, which she can utilize with the following people: the first with P3P heroine, Shinjiro Aragaki, and Akihiko Sanada after working together to find four selective items; the second with Makoto Niijima during an investigation in Kamo City. Stats ''The Answer'' Battle Quotes ''Persona 3'' * "Penthesilea!" (Enemy weak to attack) *"Artemisia!" (Enemy weak to attack) *"Obey my command!" (Summoning Persona: Penthesilea) *"I summon thee!" (Summoning Persona: Penthesilea) *"I command thee!" (Summoning Persona: Artemisia) *"This ends now!" (Summoning Persona: Artemisia) *"I will show no mercy!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *"This is no longer just OUR battle." (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *"Hang in there." (Healing a party member) *"Here!" (Using an item on a party member) *"Be careful." (Using an item on a party member) *"Out of my way!" (Critical hit) *"Begone!" (Critical hit) *"Such persistence." (Enemy survives attack) *"I failed to finish it off." (Enemy survives attack) *"This can't be..." (Attack misses) *"That enemy is quite fast." (Attack misses) *"Not good enough." (Evades enemy's attack) *"You've done it." (Protagonist gets One More) *"Don't leave the job unfinished." (MC gets One More) *"How disgraceful..." (Recovering from Down) *"I let my guard down." (Recovering from Down) *"Understood." (Changing battle tactics) *"Leave it to me." (Changing battle tactics) *"The enemy's down! Let's finish this!" (Prompting an All-Out Attack) *"You'll fall by my hand." (Initiating All-Out Attack) *"So be it." (Denying All-Out Attack) *"Now's our chance! Let's go!" (Requesting Co-Op attack) *"You have my gratitude." (Being healed by an ally) *"Thank you." (Revived from KO) *"You've improved." (Protagonist lands critical hit or weak spot) *"That's unexpected." (Party member lands critical hit) *"Great job Iori!" (Junpei hits a weak spot/critical hit) *"Go, Akihiko!" (Akihiko hits a weak spot/critical hit) *"Good boy! You deserve a treat!" (Koromaru hits a weak spot/critical hit) * "Very well. Leave the rest to me." (Entering battle) * "Is this... a person? We must save them!" (Finding a missing person) *"The shadows are getting stronger as well." (Battle won: Penthesilea) *"My will is unfailing." (Battle won) *"I mustn't falter." (Battle won) *"You are unworthy of my time." (Battle won) *"This appears to be just the beginning." (Battle won) *"Let's go!" (Summoning Persona: Artemisia in The Answer when fighting 2-on-2) *"I'm in no condition to fight, can you handle this?" (Requesting to leave battle) *"My apologies." (Fulfilling request to leave battle) *"You're quite the slave driver, aren't you?"(Denying request to leave battle) *"Slash attacks are ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Slash) *"Strikes are ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Strike) *"Pierce attacks are ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Pierce) *"Fire is ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Fire) *"Ice is ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Ice) *"Wind is ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Wind) *"Electricity is ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Electricity) *"Light seems to be having no effect." (Enemy resistant to Light) *"Darkness seems to be having no effect." (Enemy resistant to Darkness) *"What?! Almighty attacks are ineffective?!" (Enemy resistant to Almighty) *"Give him/her strength! Take my life if you must!" (Final Nyx battle) *"...You're cheating. I'll have to punish you." (When using a cheat) *"I trusted you. I can't believe you cheated." (When player is using a cheat) *"I'm very disappointed in you..." (When using a cheat) *"Roger. I'll attempt to analyze the enemy." (Request to scan an enemy while support) *"Use Garu skills against the enemy." (Enemy is weak against Garu spells while support) *"Take the enemy down!" (using rush while support) *"Keep up the good work." (Battle won with protagonist while support) *"A surprise attack! Prepare for battle!" (Struck by an enemy outside of battle while support) *"Two enemies remain. Don't get careless." (Two enemies in battle while support) *"Two distressed enemies detected!" (Engaging battle with two enemies with advantage while support) *"An assault by two enemies! Stand strong!" (Struck by enemies outside of battle while support) *"Three enemies present! Don't get careless." (Engaging battle with enemies while support) *"Three enemies! We're at a disadvantage!" (Engaging battle with enemies while support) *"Iori is in danger!" (Junpei gets struck by an enemy and low on HP while support) *"One more." (One enemy left while support) *"Only one more!" (One enemy left standing while support) *"One enemy remains." (One enemy left while support) *C'est magnifique! (Protagonist evades attack while support.) *"Look out!" (Protagonist gets struck by an enemy and low on HP while support) *"You're injured. Can you heal yourself?" (Protagonist's HP is low while support) *"Roger. I'll request help from the others!" (Requesting for help while support) *"Takeba is on her way. Hang in there." (Yukari was requested to assist while support) *"That's a rare form. Teach it a lesson!" (Engaging a battle with a rare enemy) * "Stay sharp! (Protagonist recovers from "down" status) * "A single strike...?! Come on! Stand up...!" (Protagonist is knocked unconscious and oneshotted) * "You have the potential to grow even stronger. (Won with protagonist while support) ''Persona 4 Arena'' Quotes (English): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOqRRnBa8fk Quotes (Japanese): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOXQCeE14rY *"Magnifique!" (While chosen on the Character Select screen) *"I can't believe one can actually enter a TV." (Starting Arcade Mode) *"Akihiko! Show me what you've learned!" (vs. Akihiko) *"The young successor of Shirogane!" (vs. Naoto) *Is she an obstacle to overcome? (vs. Elizabeth) *"Akihiko!" (Performing a strong attack on Akihiko) *"Aigis!" (Performing a strong attack on Aigis) * "I'll fight to the bitter end!" (Awakened) *"Ice Mirror!" (While performing Bufula) *"Time to rush this! Out of my way!" (While performing super move; Myriad Arrows) *"Come forth! Feel the cold!" (While performing super move; Bufudyne) *"I will prevail!" (While performing Awakening super move; Mabufudyne) *"The finale!" (Initiating Instant Kill; Niflheim) *"It's time for the execution!" (Artemisia freezes the opponent) *"Adieu!" (Mitsuru stabs the opponent, finishing the Instant Kill) * "This can't be..." (KO'ed) Victory Quotes ;General *C'est magnifique! A perfect victory! *I'm sorry, but I cannot stop now. I'm on a mission. *When I do battle like this, it brings me back to my high school days... *If you aren't satisfied with this result, feel free to challenge me whenever you want. I will neither run nor hide. ;Character Specific *Aigis: Remember the last time we fought like this...? I can see we've both grown since then. Well done. *Akihiko Sanada: Akihiko... In our match, I saw the vision of strength you're striving for. *Yukiko Amagi: Your moves showed both power and grace. I felt as if I was watching a dance... Truly exquisite. *Naoto Shirogane: Your analytical way of thinking showed through in your moves as well. You're a credit to the Shirogane name. *Teddie: Such surprising dexterity from an overstuffed body... Very intriguing. Though I have to think it's rather hot inside... *Elizabeth: I could tell from the start that she was far from ordinary, but that colossal strength... *Labrys: The agony of having a heart, but not being human... I pledge to atone for the sins the Kirijo Group committed against you. *Shadow Labrys: She was carrying such profound anguish... It is my duty to rectify the Kirijo Group's past sins. *'Mitsuru Kirijo': A fight against oneself... Now that I think about it, it's a battle that's constantly repeated in life. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' * I will fight under the Kirijo name. (Character select) * My resolve is set. (Character select) * Ha you seem to be well, Iori. (vs. Junpei) * You're nothing but a frail imitation. (vs. Mitsuru (Shadow Type)) * Tentarafoo! (While performing Tentarafoo) * Fall into a daze. (While performing Tentarafoo) * You won't escape! (While performing Myriad Arrows) * Better luck next time! (While performing Myriad Arrows) * I'm sorry. I had no choice. (Final round victory) * It seems this is me after all. (Final round victory) Victory Quotes Normal Type ; General * I hope you don't think ill of me. I cannot lose, for the sake of my burden... * No matter how many times you come at me, I will continue to strike you down... None shall stand in my way! * No matter what the circumstances, I cannot afford to lose. If you'll still come at me knowing this, then I'll show no mercy! * The execution queen, hm...? Not an honorable nickname by most perspectives, but it's not all bad. I will strike down all that stand in my way! * There's no need to be frustrated. It just happened that I was a little stronger than you. * I will deal with all the calamities the Kirijo Group gave rise to. This I swear! ; Character Specific * Yu Narukami: No wonder you've taken the role of leader to your friends. You're a talented young man with a lot of promise. * Aigis: You've grown to a truly astonishing degree. Let's keep striving to better ourselves for the sake of our goal, Aigis. * Akihiko Sanada: It seems your skills have definitely been honed in your training journey. I'll be counting on you, Akihiko. * Junpei Iori: What's the matter? Is your weapon just for show? It seems your time away from actual combat has made you lose your touch. * Yukari Takeba: Is that... a new type of battle gear? Will you allow me to consider it for official usage...? * Ken Amada: There is no need to rush. There will definitely come a time when your strength is required. * Labrys: The way you fought proves that you'll serve our team well... I have high hopes for you. * Sho: You're a victim of the Kirijo Group as well... I vow that their mistakes will never again be repeated. * Rise Kujikawa: You should gain more actual combat experience. Else you won't be able to protect those precious to you when it matters most. * Tohru Adachi: What a dreadful person... To think they fought against such a man... * Margaret: Why is it that so many powerful people flock to Inaba...? I won today but only because luck was on my side. I'd definitely like to fight you again. * Shadow Mitsuru: I'll tell you the difference between you and me... It's my iron resolve! Shadow Type ; General * You could never understand the thought process of the elite. There is no need for lowly worms to have their own will! * That's enough of your unsightly squirming. I'll send you to hell at once! * I am ever disappointed by incompetent louts. It seems you were no exception. * All you must do is cast aside all thought and simply obey! Stay groveling on the ground like that! * Being incompetent is itself a sin. That's why I am executing you. You had best thank me! * (chuckle) How pitiful... Will you beg for mercy like the lowlife you are? * (chuckle) How unsightly! It's a shame. but the gulf in one's natural gifts cannot be overcome. ; Character Specific * Yu Narukami: You call yourself a leader with those menial skills? *chuckle* Enough of your foolishness! * Akihiko Sanada: In the end, you're nothing but a disposable soldier. Lose, and you're worthless to me. Now die in despair! * Mitsuru Kirijo: Do you feel uneasy unless you're sticking your nose in everything? Or do you just have that little faith in your companions? Ahahahah! ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' * "Your orders, leader." (Battle start, with P3/P4 hero as Leader) * "Get with this! Take this seriously!" (Battle start, responding to Akihiko) * "I gracefully decline." (Battle start, responding to Teddie) * "Brace yourselves!" (Battle start, Enemy Advance) * "Understood. I'll clear them out." (Battle start, fighting low-leveled Shadow) * "Were there enemies this dangerous here?" (Battle start, fighting high-leveled Shadow) * "Don't be fooled by its looks! It's still a Shadow!" ''(Battle start, fighting Calocy Shadow) * ''"I shall cut you down!" (Battle start, fighting Inviting Nyogo Shadow) * "It's shaped like DNA." ''(Battle start, fighting Happy Gene Shadow) * ''"He's practically naked! This is outrageous!" ''(Battle start, fighting Beastly Gigas Shadow) * ''"What is wrong with this one? It's creepy!" ''(Battle start, fighting Fierce Cyclops Shadow) * ''"Don't back down! We'll shoot with everything we have!" ''(Battle start, fighting Tank Shadow) * ''"That wheel has shown itself again!" ''(Battle start, fighting Drivel Shadow) * ''"What's so fun about riding a rocking horse?" ''(Battle start, fighting Jotun Shadow) * ''"A sigil! Watch out for its magic!" ''(Battle start, fighting Purple Sigil Shadow) * ''"Evacuate! The risk is too high!" (Battle start, fighting high-leveled FOE) * "Posing as a priest... This is blasphemy!" (Battle start, fighting Merciful Clergyman) * "L-Let's execute them!" (Battle start, fighting Kind Doctor) * "Indeed!" (Battle start, fighting Captor Spider) * "Give it up!" (Attack) * "I'll execute you!" (Attack) * "Persona!" (Skill, Penthesilea/Artemisia) * "Come! Penthesilea!" (Skill, Penthesilea) * "Prepare yourselves!" (Skill, Penthesilea) * "This is my power!" (Skill, Sub-Persona) * "I'll execute you." (Skill, Sub-Persona) * "Are you all right? (Item, on Allies) * "WHAT?" (Miss) * "I missed?" (Miss) * "It's useless!" (Miss, Enemy) * "... I... I can't...!" (Paralysis) * "Ugh... I need to treat this poison!" (Poison) * "It's time... for your execution..." (Sleep) * "Ugh... I can still take them!" (Low HP, responding to Akihiko) * "Don't be so sure. I can win this!" (Low HP, responding to Teddie) * "How's your health? We cannot afford for our leader to fall!" (Low HP, P3/P4 hero as leader) * "Akihiko, you're hurt. Fall back!" (Low HP, Akihiko) * "Koromaru is too badly hurt!" (Low HP, Koromaru) * "Zen and Rei are badly hurt. Focus on healing them!" (Low HP, Zen and Rei) * "Perhaps I should have used my Persona sparingly." (Low SP) * "Sorry..." (Dies) * "Leader! Oh, this isn't good!" (P3/P4 hero dies) * "Akihiko! You let your guard down!" (Akihiko dies) * "Zen! Rei! Are you all right?" (Zen and Rei die) * "Leave it to me!" ''(Follow-up Attack, prompt) * ''"I'll lay on the pressure!" ''(Follow-up Attack, prompt) * ''"I'll end it this instant!" ''(Follow-up Attack, accept) * ''"I'll put my all into this strike!" ''(Follow-up Attack, accept) * ''"Time for your execution!" ''(Follow-up Attack, accept) * ''"One more strike!" ''(Follow-up Attack, accept) * ''"Perfection!" (Follow-up Attack, enemies defeated) * "How was that?" (Follow-up Attack, enemies defeated) * "It wasn't enough!" (Follow-up Attack, no enemies defeated) * "It's tenacious." (Follow-up Attack, no enemies defeated) * "Our morale is high. Now is the time to strike." ''(All-Out Attack, prompt) * ''"Understood. I'll clear them out!" ''(All-Out Attack, accept) * ''"Give me your next command." (One Enemy defeated, less than 3 turns) * "The battle has only begun." (One Enemy defeated, more than 3 turns) * "Enemy is eliminated." (Battle end) * "Execution complete." (Battle end) * "Very good." (Battle end, P3/P4 hero as leader finishes) * "The red nurse is responsible for healing." (Kind Doctor battle, Calm Nurse heals Kind Doctor) * "Good! The red nurse and doctor are all that remain!" (Kind Doctor battle, Caring Nurse defeated) * "Good riddance to those two!" (Kind Doctor battle, both nurses defeated) * "Time for your execution!" (Captor Spider battle, head exposed) * "Now, let's move on!" (Captor Spider battle, one leg destroyed) * "Did it come back after some time has elapsed?" (Captor Spider battle, two or more legs regrow) * "Understood. It's almost over, Rei!" (Captor Spider battle, 25% HP) * "That was a good fight. I hope you'll lead us well again." (Result) * "This victory was built on our past experience." (Result, fighting low-leveled Shadow) * "That was a powerful enemy. I'm glad we're all safe." (Result, fighting high-leveled Shadow) Etymology "mi" "美" means beautiful and tsuru "鶴" means crane/stork. Her name literally means "beautiful woman." "Kiri" "桐" means "paulownia" which is called Empress Tree or Princess Tree in Japan. It was once customary to plant a Paulownia tree when a baby girl was born. There is a Paulownia Mall in the game which the Kirijo Group apparently built. jo "条" means article, clause, item, stripe, streak condition string. Gallery In Other Languages Trivia * In Persona 3, if the player uses a cheat device, Mitsuru will scold the player for it, saying they should be punished and she is disappointed in them.(0:49) * In Persona 3, Mitsuru has been criticized for her poor AI. She has a tendency to use Marin Karin (charm the enemy) and Tentarafoo (panic the enemy) excessively, which is troublesome as they tend to miss often. Some players recommend changing her tactics to "Full Assault" to reduce this habit or prioritize removing them from her skill roster if possible, but her usage of Marin Karin in particular has since become a meme associated with her character. * In Persona 3 Portable, Mitsuru only wields fencing rapiers and jousting lances. Other one-handed swords are for the male protagonist's exclusive use. * One of the portraits in Persona 4 Arena is an updated version of Mitsuru's All-Out Attack portrait from Persona 3 Portable. * In Persona 4 Arena, Mitsuru's Myriad Arrows/Setsuna Samidare Geki (Early-Summer/Fifth Month Rain Attack) is based on her critical attack animation. ** Also regarding this move, Mitsuru along with Yu Narukami (Ziodyne), Aigis (Megido), Naoto Shirogane (Double Fangs) and Elizabeth (Mind Charge) are among the characters who do not have naturally learned skills in their movesets (assuming Yu and Aigis strictly use only Izanagi and Athena) as both Penthesilea and/or Artemisia are not normally able to learn Myriad Arrows. ** This also applies to the skill Getsu-ei (used as Mitsuru's Furious Action), as that too cannot be naturally learned by Penthesilea or Artemisia. * According to Shigenori Soejima, Mitsuru is the most popular character among the development staff.Behind-the-scenes of painter Soejima Shigenori, Vol.15 * In Persona 4 Golden, if Yukiko Amagi has the Gekkou Uniform equipped, she will mimic Mitsuru's victory pose after battles as well as say Mitsuru's lines. * When going to Karaoke with Mitsuru, she will say that she has trouble hitting the high notes. * Her "execution" during the school trip in Persona 3, which is missable if the player does a good job running away from the girls in the hot springs, is canon. Yukari mentions to Teddie that an execution took place once in a school trip during the events of P3, in P4 Arena Ultimax. * Mitsuru's star sign is incorrectly listed as Aries in the Persona 3: Official Design Works. * In her 2019 birthday tweet by Atlus USA, her name is misspelled as "Mitsuru 'Mi'rijio." * A photo showing Rie Tanaka Cosplaying as Mitsuru Kirijo. http://behoimi.org/post/show/115091/armband-aya_rie-blouse-boots-cosplay-gun-kirijou_m Appearances in Other Media *'' '' : DLC Playable Character * The sword she has in Persona Q is based off the rapier she has in the movie, which is impossible to get in Persona 3 (FES/Portable) References Category:Aegis: The First Mission Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q Characters Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Persona Q Allies Category:Persona 4 Arena Allies Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Allies Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Allies